Of Ink And Wars:The Humane Arrival
by Missingno50
Summary: New:Chapter 2 What happens when you take a mission to explore a plasma cloud, but end up in a different world or even time line? Thats what Havoc, Jonas, and Michael are about to encounter. And along the way, they meet a Inkboy. First story... don't know how I'm going to do. Need criticism. Also:Edit, the T rating will be there for any swearing I do.
1. The storm

Jonas's POV

We were over Japan in our CH-47 Modified. We could only hear one thing over the intercom. "The combination of living tissue and machine creates life. These frightening creatures are known only as cyborg reap-" that's what the intercom said before we entered a strange yellow cloud that seemed to be the source of the transmission. Of course, I had NO idea what we were getting into. My 8 other colleagues were helping pilot, which is odd, since its only suppose to be a 3-man cockpit inside of the cockpit. "Aye, I don't think that this is the source," said Nichole, who happened to be drunk MOST of the time. Oh we were about to get a surprise.

Third person POV

The cloud seemed to have a strange electromagnetic field of its own. Well, all do, but this one is stronger. What felt like a lifetime later, the aircraft, a Boeing CH-47 Chinook, came nearing the end of the cloud, which will later be known as the ION storm. Now, your probably asking, how is a Boeing CH-47 Chinook a three man cockpit, when the rest are more than 4 man cockpits. I'll give you an answer:This CH-47 has been modified to fit the standards of the mission. The CH-47 was no longer over Japan, but at its coastal shoreline. An ION plasma strike suddenly forged itself in the strong magnetism that this cloud had, and then, it took out the back propeller.

Michael's POV  
All I know is I heard this loud crack from the cockpit and the CH-47 Modified, as Jonas called it, was coming down for a crash landing- IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN. "PULL UP! PULL UP!" is all I heard from the rest of my colleagues, and guess who was trying to pull up. "I'm... I'm losing control... I can't... I CAN'T CONTROL IT ANYMORE!" I shouted pretty much instinctively. Then, I heard a loud splash, followed by an explosion... and everything went black...

Bill's POV

It was all a normal day for me. I am a strange color, so... yeah lets just say Black ink and having the worst luck ever has put me in two different superstitions. I had nothing to do, and the sport(turf war) was getting really old. Look, today was my 16th birthday. 2 more years and I would have to fend for myself. I am REALLY bad at turf wars, OK? I've never been good and I will never be good... or so I thought. I was going to just watch news today... but something compelled me to go to the beach. Why? I have no clue. But, whatever was there, I hoped that it helped me in those Turf Wars... and I was about to find a surprise.


	2. The arrival(I am so creative XD)

So first off, before we ACTUALLY start, your probably wondering:What the heck did I just read? That my friends, is me chewing sugar-free gum before school. In preparation time. I'm not kidding, I had so much time I had that much time to create a story similar to that. And without further ado, lets get this thing started. You're probably also wondering about the POV thing. Yeah, lets say that its kinda partial third person, but when it switches to someone like Bill, it will focus more on that then the real third person. Oh dear god this is actually a HUGE author's note. Another thing:A guest asked for more, so here it is. And another:The ACTUAL reason why I haven't put out any content recently was due to my inactivity, since school AND game development were not going well together, so I had no time to do this. Anyways, continue reading. PS:There is a lot of POV changing and the POV getting much shorter and shorter, that's what happens at 1:02 AM. Seriously, I was up by then attempting to finish this. And without a doubt I ran out of ideas. Please help me and give me ideas.

Bill's POV

" _You know, this is all natural I guess. I mean, I have bad luck, but when I'm compelled, I'm about to find something amazing. No matter how supernatural of it... like that floating disc that I found randomly, and that one portal... those were weird. But, I know what REAL amazement is, so if I can see it, I'll believe it."_ I thought. You see, this happened before... a LOT of times. I've been able to find over 40 THOUSAND P from just this sort of compelling. And the flying disc... still odd, but I'm fine with it. But something felt slightly wrong... like I'd need help. Oh god, I was thinking to myself this entire time and found myself already seated on the train! Oh well... No one wants to sit by me. That's saddening...

Havoc's POV

" _What the... oww...what... what happened? I couldn't have died... but... ow..."_ I thought. There's a reason I thought that. First off, I blacked out, and second off, I felt like my left leg and both arms were sawed off, and I could have sworn with all my lung pain that I might have swallowed something, and it ended up in the lungs instead. Well, my eyes were shut. That ain't a good sign when I black out. I opened my eyes, and guess who found their left leg cut off. Me. All I did next was just scream for the next 3 hours it felt like. Probably only 30 minutes though.

Michael's POV

"WHAT THE HELL! SHUT THE HELL UP DAMN IT." That's all I could say. Or rather, roar, at Havoc... That put a stop to his screaming. So, all I remember, is a crash. But then I found something that made me AND Havoc scream-a strange humanoid figure.

Jonas's POV

"Will you two SHUT UP?" I asked. Of course, that was before I found a head, which was falling from the sky, to be of Nichole. I just sat there... I didn't even know the inkling was there.

Bill's POV

Let me get this clear:I have never seen human until up on this point. This made me scream and take cover when I heard Havoc's screaming. We would be friends(I hoped), eventually, but for now, that screaming would've scared anyone if you heard 2 people screaming and one looking at a head rather oddly. Seriously, I hid behind the first trench I found, which wasn't a good idea. I may have hurt my relationships with the humans... but seriously, they should be extinct. Why aren't they back at their own home time.


End file.
